


全是活塞运动要什么名字

by 953191176



Category: Captain America(Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/953191176/pseuds/953191176





	全是活塞运动要什么名字

巴基面朝下跪趴在床上，全身赤裸，手里揪着床单，覆着肌肉的窄腰被一双有力的大手牢牢握住，挺翘的屁股高高撅起，紧窄的小穴勉强吞吃着粗壮的性器，取悦着身后爱人。

史蒂夫只拉开了裤链，裤子T恤还好好得穿在身上，胸前背后的布料被汗水浸湿了一大片。他气喘如牛，抽插时轻时重，轻重缓急毫无规律可言。未知让巴基丝毫不敢放松警惕，他不知道下一次会是温柔的推进，还是凶狠的捅入，只能被操得瑟瑟发抖，期待下一次进攻。

当粗热的肉棒离开了被操得一塌糊涂的后穴时，巴基立刻感到了一阵空虚。他不知道史蒂夫又要玩什么花样，紧张地等待了几秒，却什么也没有等到。他疑惑地扭过头，发现史蒂夫不知道什么时候脱掉了T恤，正在跟脚踝处缠作一团的牛仔裤做斗争。巴基看了一眼地被扔在一边的T恤，猜测了一下史蒂夫是不是准备用T恤把他绑起来操，又突然发现自己对这个想法还挺有兴趣的。

“想把我绑起来吗？”巴基拧着身子，回头看着史蒂夫，故意摇了摇挺翘圆润的屁股。

史蒂夫一愣，喉结滚动了一下：“不。”他拍拍巴基挺翘的小屁股，眼神一暗，“也许下次吧，现在快把你的小屁股挪过来。”

巴基从床上爬起来，四肢着地，像一只优雅的猎豹慢慢靠近坐在床边的史蒂夫，坏笑着明知故问：“挪到哪？”

史蒂夫毫不脸红地指了指自己高耸的阴茎：“这儿。”

巴基兴奋地咬着嘴唇，面对面坐上史蒂夫的大腿，挺起胸口用乳尖摩擦着爱人硕大的胸肌。他让小巴基和小史蒂夫短暂地打了个招呼，就按着史蒂夫宽阔的肩膀提起腰，有规律的摇晃屁股，用白嫩的臀肉夹住怒张深红的性器，让这个滚烫大家伙在股缝里来回滑动。史蒂夫好几次都抵上了穴口，但是巴基故意吊着他的胃口，腰一动湿漉漉的龟头就滑到了别处，就是不让它进入那个天堂般温暖紧致的地方。

史蒂夫不自觉地挺胯，阴茎在两瓣白嫩光滑的臀肉间不停地摩擦，十分舒爽但是远远满足不了。他扶住自己硬得不能再硬的性器，用龟头强硬地戳着巴基柔软的穴口。

“宝贝儿，让我进去，让我进去……”史蒂夫声音低哑，充满了欲望，请求着爱人的许可。他胡乱亲吻着巴基的脖子，留下一个个吻痕。

巴基终于不再捉弄史蒂夫。他吻了吻史蒂夫金色的发旋，配合着爱人调整好姿势，掰开自己的臀瓣，慢慢吞入粗壮滚烫的性器。

全根没入后，两人都舒爽得叹了一口气。史蒂夫着迷地看着巴基沉浸的情欲中的脸，情不自禁地吻上了他微张的红唇。巴基动情地回吻着，专注于恋人富有技巧的唇舌，一时迷醉得晕晕乎乎，几乎忘了后穴还塞着一根蓄势待发的阴茎。

史蒂夫松开巴基的嘴唇，鼻子亲昵地蹭着他的脸颊，下身则开始了温柔的顶弄。巴基舒服地哼出声，黏黏糊糊呻吟着，搂上史蒂夫的脖子。

随着抽插的速度逐渐加快，巴基的呻吟也越来越急促。他搂紧史蒂夫，免得被不小心颠下去。史蒂夫则揉掐着他的臀肉，快速抽插着，带出来的润滑剂顺着他的阴茎流到了睾丸上，使囊袋油亮亮地泛着水光。

巴基天真的以为这就是个普通的骑乘，顶多会挨几下突然的深顶，所以史蒂夫两手改变位置时他也全无防备。史蒂夫两手托住他的屁股，以相连的姿势突然站了起来，稳稳地抱住了还钉在阴茎上的巴基。

巴基吓了一跳，惊叫一声手忙脚乱地缠住史蒂夫的身体，差点掉了下来。他双臂挂在爱人的脖子上，肱二头肌鼓起，两腿紧紧地缠着史蒂夫的腰，绷紧了全身的肌肉，肠道也骤然紧缩，紧紧地吸住体内粗壮的阳具，又无可避免的因重力吞得更深。

被突然袭击的巴基有点生气，正要开骂，史蒂夫就开始了小幅度的操弄。一串脏话卡在了他嗓子眼里，拐了个弯，变成了销魂勾人的呻吟跑了出来。

史蒂夫被骤然紧缩的小穴夹得差点射出来，他爽得头皮发麻，又得分心注意着别让巴基摔下去。他小幅度抽插着，一步一步向墙边挪去，而巴基在他耳边的软软的呻吟无疑使这个任务更加艰巨。

终于，史蒂夫成功地将巴基按在了墙上，他再也忍不住，抛去一切顾虑地捣进后穴深处。

这一下正正撞在巴基前列腺上，爽得他立刻高亢地大叫出声，而接下来的刺激更是超乎他的预计。史蒂夫毫不客气地大肆征讨，大大超过了巴基所能接受的极限，他试图挣扎，却怎么也逃不出史蒂夫霸道的压制。他被困在墙壁和史蒂夫钢铁般的肌肉中间，除了接受爱人大力的疼爱别无他法。

巴基无力抵抗史蒂夫狂风暴雨般的攻击，才聚起一点点力气就被操得七零八落，他绷紧了脚背，像条脱水的鱼大张着嘴拼命呼吸，一边祈祷着赶紧结束这场折磨，一边希望着时间永远停留在这一刻。

终于，史蒂夫最后狠狠抽插几下，射出了今晚第一波精液。龟头抵着他的敏感点，高压水枪般喷出滚烫的精液，刺激得巴基全身一抖达到高潮，从未触碰阴茎射出一股股白浊。

史蒂夫仍然硬着，不怀好意地继续插在里面，又顾虑到精疲力尽的巴基，忍耐着抽插的欲望，埋在里面静止不动。他安慰性地吻着巴基的脸颊，等着爱人慢慢喘匀气。

巴基从高潮中缓过神来，但腿还是软的像根面条。史蒂夫体贴地放过了他，温柔地搂着他，半拖半扶地把他拉到扶手椅上坐下——确切地说，是坐在充当垫子的史蒂夫腿上——背靠结实的胸肌，后穴里还含着一根热热的阴茎。

史蒂夫坐在扶手椅里，怀里搂着背对着他的巴基，开启了第二轮的性爱。他一手玩弄着巴基肿起的乳头，一手按在爱人的小腹上，防止巴基因脱力被晃下去。巴基刚高潮了一次，正敏感的不行，史蒂夫还坏心眼地打着圈儿晃动胯部，让龟头一圈一圈地在他的敏感点附近画圈儿。巴基一边抱怨又一边夹着腿，好像这样就能把在后穴里作乱的阴茎挤出去一样。

史蒂夫趁着他无力反抗，尽情揉捏巴基鼓鼓的胸肌和突起的乳头，不停吮吸着后颈的皮肤，直到留下粉红色的吻痕，再去啃咬亲吻别的地方。下半身仍技巧性地翻搅巴基紧致温暖的小穴，湿答答的润滑剂夹杂着白浊，顺着不断翻搅的阳具，流得到处都是，打湿了史蒂夫的睾丸和他们身下的座椅。

“看，你都被操出水了。”史蒂夫摸了一把两人的交合处，沾了一手湿滑的。他故意把手指伸到巴基面前，捻着指尖的淫液。

巴基勉强抬头看了一眼，骂了一声“滚”，就重新瘫回史蒂夫身上。趁着史蒂夫还没开始不加节制地折腾他，他得抓紧时间养精蓄锐。

史蒂夫小幅度地缓慢抽插，原本按在巴基小腹上的手转而撸动疲软的性器，直到它在他手中坚挺起来。巴基舒服地哼出声，享受起史蒂夫给予的快感。

史蒂夫发觉巴基进入了状态，便掰开他的双腿，固定在自己岔开的大腿的两侧，摆成门户大开的姿势，双手按在巴基柔嫩但肌肉紧实的大腿内侧，做好了开始了进攻的准备。

史蒂夫加重了力度，不断向上挺胯，撞得巴基像只在大海中颠簸的小船。巴基一手抓着史蒂夫的小臂，一手抓着椅子扶手，努力得让自己别被颠下去。史蒂夫并不刻意地去攻击巴基的敏感点，而是不断变换角度，好几次擦过或正中红心，撩得巴基扭着屁股，自己寻找着那快乐的一点，主动套弄着粗长的性器。他费劲地扭过头，向爱人索吻，有意地缩紧小穴夹紧正在进出的滚烫肉棒，无声地催促着史蒂夫来好好疼爱他。

史蒂夫立刻收到了信号。他含住巴基送上来的嘴唇，舌头伸进巴基主动张来的嘴里与其缠绵，下半身则调整角度，瞄准了那个他最熟悉的小点。

史蒂夫顶上那一点时，巴基立马哼叫出声，但是呻吟声被史蒂夫的舌头堵在了嘴里，闷闷的听不真切。随着史蒂夫动作越来越快，力道越来越重，巴基一连串的呻吟接二连三地夭折在半路，直到史蒂夫怕他窒息才暂停了这个吻。

巴基一取回自己嘴巴的控制权，就猛吸了一口气，接着就开始大声呻吟，语无伦次地要求史蒂夫使劲操他。史蒂夫兴奋不已，更加卖力地捣弄巴基泥泞的小穴。高速进出的性器在穴口周围打出了一圈的白沫，粗大的阳具气势汹汹地齐根没入，好像要把睾丸也一并捅进去。磨得发红发亮的穴口仿佛有自主意识一般，贪婪地吃着它几乎含不下的巨根，蠕动着想把它吸到更里面去。

巴基爽得语无伦次地浪叫了一会儿，喊的嗓音都嘶哑了。在床上，巴基从不吝惜自己的声音，恨不得让全世界都知道史蒂夫把他操得多么爽，史蒂夫的老二有多么棒。而对于史蒂夫来说，巴基的叫床声就是最好的催情剂，不论是绵长的呻吟，还是高声的尖叫，声声都能让他的老二硬得像根铁棍，烫得像块烙铁，只有操入那个销魂之地，才能消下这阵邪火。

史蒂夫发狂一般操着爱人紧致的小穴，以摧枯拉朽的气势狠狠地捅进深处。他死死按住被操得不断挣扎的巴基，不容置喙地蹂躏着紧致温暖的后穴。

这个姿势使巴基整个人都被史蒂夫掌控在手心里，他被铺天盖地的快感压得喘不过气，不知道是该躲避还是迎合。他撑起身子想逃离这可怕的快感，后穴却不自觉地夹紧了那根硕大狰狞的阴茎。每一次操入，他都能清清楚楚的感受到史蒂夫的热度：凸起冠状沟强势地撑开内壁，接着是坚硬的柱体上凸起的血管贴着黏膜碾过，最后粗圆的龟头狠狠地撞上前列腺，快感如雷劈般直达全身。

明明已经是第二轮，巴基任然紧得像个刚开了苞的处男，让史蒂夫老有一种没法把他操开的错觉。他们头几次做爱的时候，看着巴基拼命挣扎尖叫，史蒂夫总是有种负罪感，尽管巴基再三保证那不是疼的是爽的，史蒂夫还是有点放不开。后来，就算巴基一边哭着一边求他停下，他也只会坚定地狠狠捅到最深处。否则，一等巴基恢复力气，就会以消极怠工的罪名，毫不客气地把史蒂夫踹下床。

“天呐，你怎么还是这么紧……”史蒂夫不自觉地说了出来，额上青筋暴露，恨不得把睾丸也塞进那个销魂的小洞。

“是……是你太，太大了！啊……”巴基艰难地开口，眼角绯红一片。

“是吗？”史蒂夫引着巴基的手，覆上两人的私处，“你自己感受一下？”

巴基的手被史蒂夫按在结合处，感受着一根滚烫的性器在手心里蹭过，顺畅地滑入小穴，紧接着鼓鼓的囊袋就填满了他的手心，提醒着他一整根阴茎都操进了他的身体。这个认知让巴基有点恍惚，瞳孔放大了一圈。被爱人占有的安全感让他有了一种归属感，心脏满得仿佛即将炸开，让巴基几乎落下泪来。

史蒂夫牵着他的手，摸上了巴基被操软的穴口。被打成细沫的润滑剂穴口周围堆成一小圈，史蒂夫握着巴基的手指把它抹开，通通涂在巴基的会阴上。巴基咬着嘴唇，阴茎跳了一跳。

史蒂夫用巴基的指肚轻轻按压着穴口，巴基似乎察觉出了什么，警觉地试图抽出手，摇着头求着玩心大起的史蒂夫：“不……不行！真的……啊！”

话音未落，指尖就破开了穴口，强硬地塞进去一个指节，与粗大的阴茎一并撑开窄小的穴口。巴基睁大眼睛向后扬起头，嘴张成O型，一声尖叫从喉咙里冲出来。他从来没有被撑得这么开过，穴口吃力地裹住滚烫的性器和手指，仿佛下一秒就要被撕裂。

史蒂夫停下了抽插的动作，却将巴基的手指往里推得更深，压低声音在他耳边用气声说到：“摸摸你自己，吸得多紧……”

巴基敏感得直哆嗦，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。史蒂夫一句话就让他瞳孔放大到极限，只剩边缘一圈绿色的虹膜。巴基喘得像刚一条被捞上岸的鱼，胸口不断起伏，嫩红的乳头也随之上下晃动，看得史蒂夫口干舌燥。

史蒂夫全根埋在里面，操纵着巴基的手指，让他操着自己的小洞。巴基半躺在爱人身上，羞耻地翻搅自己的后穴，感觉到内壁献媚般吸着自己的手指。不一会儿整根手指就湿漉漉的，不知道是润滑剂还是肠液，亦或者是刚才射进去的精液。

“怎么样？”史蒂夫吸着他的耳垂，挑逗着怀里的爱人。

巴基终于抽出了自己的手指，五指一伸，覆上了史蒂夫的双卵，轻轻揉捏着饱胀的囊袋。他偏过头，嘴唇蹭过史蒂夫的，直视爱人的蓝眼低喃：“还、还可以更多……”

史蒂夫再也把持不住，饿狼一般啃上了巴基的嘴唇。他急切地向前一扑，将巴基从身上掀了下去，两人双双摔在厚厚的地毯上。即使改变姿势，史蒂夫也没有一刻停下胯下的攻势。巴基被他按在身下，趴在地毯上被干得胡言乱语，呻吟与不成句的话语断断续续地从唇边溢出，丰满的臀肉因撞击荡开肉感的涟漪。史蒂夫每一下都捅进最深处，囊袋响亮地拍在巴基挺翘的屁股上，白嫩的臀瓣被史蒂夫撞得发红。他不知疲倦地捣着巴基的敏感点，听着爱人的呻吟渐渐染上哭腔，再到最后崩溃地哭出声，哀求着史蒂夫放过他。

史蒂夫几乎理智全无，只会一味地疯狂挺胯。湿热紧窄的小穴吸得他舒爽无比，像是有无数张小嘴，细致地吸吮着他的老二。除了更加卖力地戳刺巴基的前列腺，他实在不知道怎么才能报答爱人的“体贴”服务。

巴基被操翻在地上，阴茎和乳头被迫在粗糙的地毯上摩擦。他企图撑起软绵绵的身子，又接着被史蒂夫按回地上。当他好不容易积攒了足够的力气再次尝试时，史蒂夫直接从后面压上来，用自己的体重把他牢牢控制在身下。

他早就发现，史蒂夫热衷于压着他干，喜欢一切都尽在掌控的感觉。而巴基也乐在其中，被史蒂夫的气息包裹的感觉实在太好，他从里到外都能感受到爱人强势的存在感，让他沉溺其中无法自拔。

巴基被干得头晕眼花，他混混僵僵地听到了自己破碎的尖叫，还有肉体相撞响亮的啪啪声，以及淫荡粘稠的水声。除了史蒂夫那根存在感极强的阴茎，他几乎什么也感觉不到，强烈的快感冲得他七荤八素。他早就失去了时间概念，不知道是过了一分钟还是一小时，只知道史蒂夫像一台永动机，毫不间歇地疯狂操着他。最后，他两眼一翻，达到了高潮，接着就晕了过去，连史蒂夫什么时候射的都不知道。

 

End


End file.
